Wireless access systems typically include equipment such as wireless access nodes along with various control and routing nodes which provide wireless access to communication services for wireless communication devices over wireless links. A typical wireless access system includes systems to receive media packets, schedule the transmission of the media packets, and transmit the media packets to a wireless communication device. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. The user communications typically include voice calls or streaming video, among other communication services.
Utilizing hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ), the media packets sent to the wireless communication device include error detecting codes and/or forward error correcting codes. In some instances, media packets are not received at the wireless communication device successfully. In these instances, the wireless communication device sends a negative acknowledgement (NACK). The wireless access system will then resend the media packet until the wireless access system has received an ACK from the wireless communication device.
The wireless access system estimates the block error rate (BLER) by calculating the ratio of the number of erroneous blocks received versus the total number of blocks sent. Parameters of the channel can be adjusted to ensure that the calculated BLER is what is expected of the channel. Packets may also not be re-sent if the BLER is a high value and most of the other packets have been successfully received.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software for selecting a HARQ BLER are provided herein. In one example, a method of operating a wireless access system that includes receiving a media packet. The method also includes determining a first time difference between an allowable end-to-end delay for the media packet and a first consumed end-to-end delay for the media packet. The method also includes processing the first time difference to select a first HARQ BLER and transferring the media packet from the wireless access system using the first HARQ BLER.
In another example, a wireless access system is configured for selecting a HARQ BLER. The wireless access system includes a network receiver configured to receive a media packet. The wireless access system also includes a BLER control system configured to determine a first time difference between an allowable end-to-end delay for the media packet and a first consumed end-to-end delay for the media packet. The BLER control system is also configured to process the first time difference to select a first HARQ BLER. The wireless access system also includes a HARQ transceiver configured to transfer the media packet from the wireless access system using the first HARQ BLER.